phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of O.W.C.A. agents
Animal-spies There are several animal spies disguised as household pets, including Perry the Platypus owned by the Flynn-Fletcher family and Pinky the Chihuahua owned by the Garcia-Shapiro family. There are also spies in the wild including Agent E the eagle, Peter the Panda, and unnamed kangaroos, frogs, turkeys, bears, etc. These agents have appeared in very little of the Phineas and Ferb episodes; several appear in an elevator in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", including the Bear Agent and Mouse Agent. Other episodes with animal agents are "Cheer Up Candace", "Traffic Cam Caper" , "The Ballad of Badbeard" and many more. Each animal are assigned to their own nemesis, and there are several divisions within the O.W.C.A. like Major Monogram's and Wanda Acronym's. List of Known Agents: # Unnamed bear agent # Unnamed bulldog agent # Agent C # Agent D # Unnamed duck agent # Dennis (rogue) # Agent E # Agents F # Unnamed fox agent # Unnamed frog agent # Gary The Gander # Herman the Hedgehog # Unnamed kangaroo agent # Agent K # Unnamed lizard agent # Agent M # Manny the mongoose # Agent M (mouse) # Norm (fired) # Unnamed ostrich agent # Unnamed owl agent # Perry the Platypus # Peter the Panda # Unnamed pig agent # Pinky the Chihuahua # Planty the Potted Plant # Unnamed porcupine agent # Unnamed raccoon agent # Sergei the snail # Unnamed squirrel agent # Terry the Turtle # Agent T (Sea Turtle) # Agent T (Turkey) (eaten) # Agent W (Whale) # Agent W (Worm) Gallery File:Pinky.png|Pinky the Chihuahua in Pet Mode, is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's pet dog. File:PeterPanda2.jpg|Peter the Panda File:Koi agents.jpg|3 Koi fish agents rescuing Perry File:Herman.jpg|Carl with Herman the Hedgehog File:Carl sketching Dennis.png|Agent D and an Owl Agent with Carl File:Agent C.jpg|Agent C the chicken File:Agent S.jpg|Agent S File:Agent M.jpg|Agent M File:Agent E salutes Perry.jpg|Agent E File:Agency table.png|The agency hosting a meeting. File:Perry ready to fight.jpg|Perry the Platypus Major M.jpg Perry time.png Wanda's Division.jpg Agent Pinky.jpg|Pinky the chihuahua in agent Mode Agent D.png|Agent D the Dog Cat Agent.png|Agent K Agent W.gif|Agent W the worm Agent G.gif|Agent G the gander Agent R fighting.jpg Travel tube intersection.jpg Frog Agent.gif|unnamed frog agent Owl Agent.gif|The Owl Agent Kangoroo Agent.gif|The kangaroo agent Whale Agent.gif|Agent W the whale Bear.jpg|The bear agent Agent Pig.gif|The pig agent Deer.jpg|The deer agent Croco Agent.GIF|The mouse agent and the alligator agent Untitled picture.png|The lizard agent and the porcupine agent Untitled picture1.png|The fox agent Carl gives a Secret Santa present.jpg|(left to right) The kangaroo agent, the squirrel agent, the bear agent, the duck agent,Perry the Platypus, the deer agent, the pig agent,Herman the hedge hog, the cat agent and E the Eagle Crammed elevator.png|Agents (in left to right) the pig agent, the ostrich agent, the mouse agent, the crocodile agent, the kangaroo agent Bulldog.png|Unnamed Bulldog Agent Candace Disconnected Agent T.jpg|Agent T the sea turtle Mannythemongoose or the squirrel agent.png|the squirrel agent AgentDtheduck.png|Agent D Ostrich agent.png|unnamed ostrich agent Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 8.58.26 PM.png|Terry The Turtle AnimalAgents.jpg Category:Lists Category:Agents Category:The Agency Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Character categories